


Street Signs

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Signs are everywhere and only Arthur seems to take notice. Cops and robbers AU.





	Street Signs

Signs are everywhere and Arthur wondered how many people actually pay attention to them. ‘Keep off the grass!’, ‘Don’t feed the pigeons!’, ‘Beware of pickpockets!’, ‘Seen anything out of the ordinary? Report it!’, ‘Stand behind the yellow line!’, ‘Office workers please offer this seat to a construction worker as you have been sitting on your arse all day.’

As he was pondering, something caught his eye and he began running. Sprinting at top speed and swerving precariously, he crashed into someone, sending the two of them to the floor. The officer muttered a few choice words and Arthur found himself peering into bright blue eyes. He nearly lost himself in those eyes when he remembered his goal. He stuttered apologies quickly, shuffling up to stand and offering his hand to the stranger. The stranger looked dazed for a minute before taking it and pulling himself to his feet. Their hands lingered for a moment and the stranger sent him a strangely warm smile. He unknowingly returned a small smile before letting go. Apologising once more and excusing himself, he ran off again.

He thought back to the officer and played with the thoughts about how handsome he was up close. He’d seen the officer around and thought it was a shame they had yet to meet. Maybe now the officer would actively seek him out. His hand made its way into his pocket and he smirked.

oooOOOooo

Alfred had decided to take a little stroll in the park during his lunch break to get away from the stress of work (even if it was just momentarily) when he was literally swept off his feet.

Innocent green eyes peered up at him and he was entranced. The teenager offered Alfred his hand whilst apologising endlessly. He smiled widely when their eyes locked and the teenager returned the smile before seeming to remember something. Their hands lingered longer than necessary until the handsome stranger pulled away, excusing himself. Alfred was sorry to see him go. He wondered around in a daze before looking at the clock and realising he was slightly late. Cursing, he made his way back to the office.  
Having escaped from the office to buy a cup of (much needed) coffee, he reached into his pocket as he went to pay for the coffee. Not finding what he was looking for, he reached in farther, then searched his other pockets knowing that routine would not have placed the piece of leather somewhere else. Feeling bad for holding up the queue, he paid with an app on his phone (luckily that was still there!) and waited for his drink.

Collecting his coffee, he strolled back to his office and thought about what had happened during the day, trying to figure out where his wallet had gone. He had definitely put it in his jacket that morning and still had it when he set out for lunch having checked he had everything. Suddenly, green eyes he’d spent the whole time at work dreaming about. His heart skipped a beat and he grinned. He’d need to retrieve what was his and capture his little pickpocket.

The chase was on.


End file.
